Guide to adding new pages
Introduction Hello and welcome to Trimps Wikia! I'm assuming the reason you're reading this is because you'd like to be a contributor to the Trimps Wikia - thank you! Some of our pages, such as specific Perks or Challenges follow a very specific but easy to recreate template. If you are interested in adding those when new content is released, it would be of tremendous help if you could follow them. It's really easy and simple and our pages look much nicer as a result! Pages which do not follow such templates (like for instance, Breeding) can be done in whichever way you see fit. Copying pages If you're intending to add a new Challenge or a Perk, or anything on the Trimps Wikia that has the following structure: * Has a parent page which contains a list of all the items, such as the Perk page, containing other perks. * All child pages follow a specific structure (such as different perks, Relentlessness, Carpentry, Agility etc). Here's the easiest thing you can do to achieve it. Let's assume you want to add a new Perk. This list might look lengthy but it's literally just copy-pasting a page: # Open any specific perk page, for example, Motivation. # If you're using the Visual editor, which can be accessed by simply pressing Edit in top left, click the hamburger icon and select Source editor. # If you're using the Classic editor, which can be accessed by pressing the arrow next to the Edit button and selecting "Classic editor", on the top right select the Source tab (as opposed to Visual). # Copy all of the text from the Source editor. # Go to the link of the new page you want to create. It will look like this: http://trimps.wikia.com/wiki/Page_name_here # Follow either step 2 or 3 on this new page # Paste all of the copied text # If you're using the Visual editor, simply press the X button in top right to exit Source mode. # If you're using the Classic editor, switch the tab back to Visual in top right (from Source) You will now see a full copy of the Motivation page on the page of the new Perk you want to add. Editing the page Assuming you completed all the previous steps, you now have a full copy of a specific Perk/Challenge page on a page of the new perk you want to create. Sweet. Now we're just going to edit it. Editing text There are usually no special rules for editing the text content of the page. You can look at the difference between, for example, perks Motivation and Coordinated, if you want to see how to expand a page with additional maths or strategy if you so desire. However, it's not necessary. This guide is only here to help you add basic information. Editing infoboxes This step is really simple. If you're on Visual editor, simply double click the infobox. If you're on the Classic editor, and in the Visual mode, click on the green puzzle icon that should be visible behind all text on the page. A pop-up will become visible. Then, click the edit button at the bottom of that pop-up. The infobox should already be prefilled with information on whatever you copied, so all you have to do is simply replace the information with one relevant to the new Perk/Challenge/Item. Some fields in the infoboxes can be left empty if there is no data (for example, if a Perk has no level cap, you don't have to put anything in the level cap field). Updating the parent page If you're updating a page with an infobox, it most likely has a parent page (for example if you're adding a new Perk, the parent page of perks is Perks. Adding it there should be as simple as adding an item to an existing table. Category:Maintenance